Truth or Dare in Dauntless
by AlyIsDauntless
Summary: It's a visiting day in Dauntless after the war, and your favorite characters didn't die. ***INCLUDES SPOILERS.***(For the purposes of this story, yes Will, Al, Marlene, and a few others are still alive. Tris' parents are dead. Eric and Peter are still part of Dauntless, but are not leaders, and are very restricted.) What else is there to do besides play truth or dare?
1. Truth or Dare?

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Aly! This is going to be a short introduction chapter to this story! PLEASE review! It helps so much and it feels very good to get such great readers and reviewers! And be sure to give me ideas for truths/dares! Thanks for reading! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights belong to the fantastic Veronica Roth. -Aly 3**

Tobias and I stare into the chasm, drowning ourselves in its incessant noise. The water flushes white and misty spray splashes on our palms, which Dangle over the edge or the railing.

"There you guys are! Me and Marlene searched all over the damn compound looking for you! Come on. We're playing Truth or Dare." Lynn says as she and Marlene begin jogging the direction of Uriah's room.

I glance at Four.

"Well, come on..." He says with a smirk curling over his face As he scoops me up and throws me like a sack over his shoulder.

"Put me down." I try to sound irritated. "Really. Fou-" I can't talk anymore because I begin too laugh so hard, that I just pound my fists against his back playfully. Tobias enters Uriah's room and everyone begins laughing too- even Caleb. I flatten my face into an angry pout.

Four puts me down and I lay on my back and rest my head on Tobias' lap, holding his arms which are wrapped around me.

"Who's turn is it?" Four asks the group. Will returns his question with one of his own, along with a smirk.

"Four. Truth or dare?"

**A/N: Like I said! Please review! Should I keep going with the story? Let me know! Thanks for reading! -Aly 3**


	2. Crazy

**Hey guys! It's Aly! Here's the next chapter! Remember to keep reading and reviewing! Love you! -Aly**

**Tris POV**

"Four, truth... Or dare?" Will asks in a dramatic and mysterious tone.

"Dare." Four says smirking.

"Hmmm... I dare you to... Ummm...Oh!" Will comes over to Tobias, puts his hands over my ears, and whispers something to Four. That can't be A good sign. Will removes his hands and walks away, smirking.

Four smiles. "I have no problem with that. We'll actually yes I sort of do. Only because she'll be mad though..."

"I didn't say you had to do it. There WAS that other thing.

"Let's try this first."

"Okay, although you might have some trouble making it happen." Will says In reply. He glances at me and his smirk grows. I only narrow my eyes at him. Then at four.

"Hey Six."

"Hey Four."

"So, I have to do this thingwhereejdgohsnmsk..." He trails off. "Hey look!"

I frown. "What are you doing..." I am sitting up and staring at him now.

Before I can finish my sentence, Four tackles me and reaches around my back while holding me down with his shoulders and elbows. He shoves his hands up the back of my shirt and finds my bra strap.

All I can do is thrash around and scream, but I know it's useless. What is he doing? What does his want with my bra strap... Giggles erupt from the others and I yell profanities at them. I finally stop fighting because I too tired to fight for no reason.

"What the hell are you doing Four!" I roll my eyes exaggerating my annoyance. He just laughs and kisses me. I ignore it.

But his lips linger on mine for an extra second, just long enough to say, "I'm sorry." My eyes find the ceiling dramatically again.

His hand emerge from under my shirt, and he is holding my bra. It is skin colored, but with black lace, and is kind of sexy. It's sort of hard to find anything very modest in Dauntless. He holds it up and tosses it at Will looking annoyed.

Tobias gives me the "oh well. It's done now. Sucks to suck. Sorry." face and shrugs. I slap him. He just laughs, but before I can shut him up, he shuts himself up. I smirk. That's kind of unlike him. And then I realize why.

A snake like voice emerges from the laughter. "Wow, stiff. You're kinda sexy for an Abnegation." Flames rise in my chest. That. Little. Bitch.

Before I can turn around and lunge at Peter, Tobias steps in front of me, and Al holds me back. Christina stands up, her angry expression directed clearly at Peter.

Tobias walks up to Peter. He talks in a low voice, as if meant for only Peter to hear, but he knows that everyone in the room can hear. He knows I can hear.

"If you ever so much as look at her again, I swear, you won't see the light of another day. No more chances. You've had your share. You understand? You'll be done." The room is silent. Peter walks away, smiling. I'm surprised Tobias didn't go after him just for that. He's got great self control- as far as the amount of self control a Dauntless has.

Four grabs my bra from Will and smiles. "He'll be scared for days. He's such a fake." I smile. Four snags my hand and we walk into the other room. He reaches up my shirt back again manages to somehow replace the bra. I smile and shake my head at him.

"You're ridiculous." I say. "Completely insane."

"Why is that?"

"Because you like me."

"Who said I Like you?" A smile creeps over his face. I playfully punch him in the arm.

"You really ARE crazy."

"But aren't we all?"


End file.
